TV/The Flash (2014)/320
booming, electrical zapping suspenseful music - I know who you are. dramatic music - exhales - Whew! Cecile? - giggles - Most people quit... their New Year's resolutions by now. - Uh-uh. Central City Marathon is in two months, and I gotta shave--ooh! I still got half a minute I gotta take off my time. You? - A lot more than 30 seconds. Look, I am going to wait for you... at the end of the marathon. - No, you're not pulling out of this thing. - I am not as easy with running as some other members of my family. - Mm, I'm gonna let it slide. I'm gonna let it. - Yeah? - Yeah. - Are you getting mad? laugh - I would never get mad. I love you too much to be mad. Uh, um... that, uh--I, uh-- I didn't really mean to-- - No, absolutely-- phone buzzes - I was looking at you, and then it just came out, and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or-- - I'm sorry. Hold on. Sorry. I gotta take this. - Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go for it. - Yeah? Okay. I'm on my way. Yeah. All right, sorry. I gotta head out. - Her name is Tracy Brand. She's one of the world's top theoretical physicists-- you know, or at least she will be. - No kidding. Girl Scout earns her merit badges. 2021 Nobel Prize, Copley Medal, presidential commendation. - She's a genius, but what's that to us? - She's the key to stopping Savitar. Future me said that four years from now, Dr. Brand invents the technology that traps Savitar in the Speed Force. - Four years too late. - Yeah, but if she invents the tech then, then maybe she's working on the prototype now. - That's exactly right, so we should find her. - Agreed. - Sorry. Why are we not looking for Caitlin again? - Easy, Romeo and Juliet. None of us have forgotten about Caitlin. - Right, but future Flash already confirmed that she teams up with Savitar. We should be doing everything in our power to stop that from happening. both: We know. - Right, so what is Wally doing swanning off to Earth-3 to be with his girlfriend? He could be here right now looking for her. It's like no one's doing a thing. - No one's doing a thing? Barry and Wally searched the city half a dozen times. No one's doing a thing? Every chance I get, I try to vibe where she is. We're using facial recognition technology. We're using the meta-human app, the satellite. We're doing everything we can. - I just want her back, okay? - Yeah, well, if you wanted her here so badly, maybe you shouldn't have ripped off that necklace and turned her into a killer. - Okay, okay. All right. - Just saying. chimes We got a hit. Tracy Brand, currently enrolled in CCU's Theoretical Physics program. - So our hopes of defeating an evil speed god hinge on a grad student? - Yup. - Could be worse. B.A., Cisco, let's do this. - Let's go. - Ahh, the soul-sucking fluorescence of academia. - Yeah, this is exciting, though. It's like meeting Norbert before he was Einstein. - Albert. - Norbert Albert? - Do you guys smell that? - sniffs Toast? hissing - Holy-- music - Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doing? - You mean save you from a painful, fiery death? - I had it under control. clicks on - Aah! - Come on! - Okay! You know what? Let's put this down while you still have your eyebrows. - Did you set the fire on purpose? - Yes, I'm burning everything. - W--ev... - What? - Everything? What-- - My work. Well, I don't know why they call it "work," because none of it works. - This isn't exactly what I expected. - Me neither. - Um, Dr. Brand? - Oh, no. Just Tracy. I failed my dissertation. Nothing like ten years down the drain and a pile of debt as a legacy. - Tracy, uh, w-w-we were just hoping that you'd have a moment to talk. - Oh, no. My bus leaves in five minutes. Oh, please tell me I didn't burn my bus ticket. - Uh... - Yeah, that's hot. Your bus? Where--where are you going? - Big Belly Burger. I hear they're hiring. - laughs What? You're seri-- Well, what about all your research? - Oh...chuckles You mean my "unsubstantiated and transactional" inquiry into the "purely suppositional" nature of extra-dimensional energy? both: Yes? - Yeah? - A waste of time, or, as Dr. Hersh puts it, "A total misapplication of the university's resources." I might as well start practicing, "Do you want fries with that?" - Yes. - No. - B.A. - Stop. - Look, don't let the naysayers get you down. Your doubts, they're traitors. Don't believe them. Your mind is too fine to waste turning tubers into finger chips. - Finger...chips? - Finger chips. There's, like, a-- - He's from out of town. - Stop. Look, look, look. You can't give up. Your work on relativistic quantum mechanics and its application to interspatial theory to manipulate matter on a subatomic level, it's groundbreaking. - I haven't shared that hypothesis with anyone, other than my therapist. Who are you? - We're therapists. - Yeah. crackling music shatters - Admission here is so easy. music - Get her out of here. Go. grunts groans - So... you've gone full-on Killer Frost, huh? New threads and everything. - No more pencil skirts for me. - I don't want to hurt you. - You won't. But I will hurt her. - grunts shatters crackling whooshes - Cisco! Hey! Hey, you good? - Yeah. That's gonna leave a mark. - Come on, come on. - groans Caitlin's after Tracy. - Yeah. - That means she's working with Savitar. Hi guys. It's great to be here. In the desert. At the mall. On the mountain. At school. At the beach. In the Big Easy. Yeah. Yeah. Today I want to show you guys the next-gen Chevy Equinox. What do you think? That's pretty. Pretty sexy. It's all-wheel drive. Look at that. It looks aggressive. But not overbearing. It's not too big. Not too small. It looks like it can go off-roading. But at the same time, it looks like a car you can take to a nice event. You can dress it up or dress it down. Seems like the perfect car for anybody. I would take it anywhere. I want one. I love it. She's a bad mama jama. Chevy stepped their game up. America's favorite cookie Delicious European chocolate candy Introducing New OREO Chocolate Candy Bars Look for them wherever you buy chocolate candy. dramatic music - That's definitely her, Detective. Icy eyes and all. - sighs Yup, that's her. - So I'm gonna spread this around so everyone knows to look for her. Uh, can you give me one second? - Mm-hmm. - Uh, so if Caitlin wants Tracy dead, I guess what you saw in the future was true and she's teamed up with Savitar. - I just didn't think it was gonna happen this soon. - It certainly makes things more complicated. - Makes what more complicated? - Uh... t-there was a meta attack at CCU, and we just don't have much to go off of. - Really? It's a college campus. Isn't there video footage? - Uh, no. It got...erased. - Uh, well, I'm sure you two will figure it out. Joe, can I, um... - Yeah. - Yeah. sighs So I'm feeling weird about this morning. - Uh... - Look, when I told you that I loved you, I-I didn't mean to make you feel pressured. - No, no, no, no, I-I didn't feel pressured. - Okay. So...we're good? - We're great. - Great. Okay. Um, in that case, uh... good luck with your meta. - Um, so I totally heard that. Do you want to talk? - No. Hey, where are you going? - Oh, uh, nearest bus stop. - Uh, no, you should stay here, um, with Detective West for a little bit. - Why? That sketch artist was like freaking Michelangelo. I mean, you've got your woman. - Not yet. And until we do, you could be in a lot of danger. - You really think Jack Frost's sister wants to kill me? I'm no one. - In my experience, if she's come after you once, she's likely to do it again. - Look, this whole witness overprotection thing is totally unnecessary. It was just a random attack. phone chimes Oh! The bus is coming. I gotta go. - We need to keep an eye on her. - Yeah, we do. music - She got away. - I told you exactly where she'd'. - Barry and Cisco were there when I arrived. - As I told you they would be. Maybe there's more Caitlin Snow inside you than you led me to believe. - Are you saying I let her go on purpose? - Did you? You call yourself Killer Frost, but you haven't actually killed anyone yet. You and I can both be gods, free of the pain and suffering of man. All you have to do... is kill the girl. music - Okay. groans Look, I might not have any cash. But I have one of those, um, Jitters cards that has ten stamps on it, which means you owe me a free drink. Okay? - Allow moi to help out a damsel in distress. I will pay for myself and the lady. I will have a triple-shot, no-whip mocha Flash, and anything this young lady desires. - Yeah, I, um--I need to calm down, so a Zoom. - A Zoom? - Mm-hmm. - Never heard of it. - Oh, it's on the secret menu. - Secret menu? - Triple espresso with a shot of cayenne. tongue and whistles - Marry me. - Hey, wait. You were at the college this morning. - No--oh, this morning? Oh, yeah. No, I remember you now. Yes, I was. H.R. - Wait, what is it with you people? Did the CCPD send you to find me? - No, no, no, no. The reason I'm here is... my team and I are very interested in your research. - Really? - Yes. - You're interested in my theories on quantum mechanics? - Your ideas of wave-particle duality, your quantization of energy, and your time-symmetric formulation of quantum theory and... - How the boundary conditions lead to principle causality and the psychological arrow of time. - And the psychological arrow of time. - You really know your stuff. - Well, je suis... smart. - Lay off the French, and lay off the improv too, please. Just keep her talking. - Ah. Thank you, Mischa. Please. The Zoom. - Thank you. - You're welcome. - Let's zoom. - Mate, was it just me, or did it sound like H.R. was trying to flirt? - Hmm. Didn't notice. - Listen, the, uh, security footage today from CCU, the stuff that we wiped to protect Caitlin's identity? I-I saw it. As in, I-I saw the two of you squaring off. - Okay. - Well, from the angle that I saw, it looked like you had a pretty clear shot. - Okay. - You had a clear shot, Cisco, and you didn't take it. Why? - Julian, I'm trying to focus on what we're here to focus on. I suggest you do the same. music Gents, how we doing? - Uh, all good. - I don't know about this one, Bar. H.R. isn't exactly our best closer. - Ah, he'll be fine. Are you okay? - Yeah. Just... - Cecile? - sighs She's just-- she caught me off guard. - Mm-hmm? - Just didn't think we were there yet. - Well, obviously she is. Are you? - I-I care for her a lot. It's just with everything going on with Iris and Savitar and now Caitlin, I just feel like I... lie to Cecile all the time. - Then maybe you should stop. You're gonna have to tell her about Wally and me and all this at some point, right? So why not now? Well, just so you know, you don't have to keep her in the dark for us. If you love her, you should be honest with her. At least that's what you'd tell me to do. - Okay, so... - Mm-hmm? - Here's the thing that I could never get them to understand at the university. See... I've been studying speedsters. - Oh. - And so you know how, when they run, they generate a trail of lightning behind them? - Light--lightning. - I don't think all of that is generated by them running. I think... - No? - Some of it comes from somewhere. - Mm-hmm. - Like, it's some sort of a-- like a--hmm. - Speed Force? music - Yeah. Wait. That is a great term for it. - chuckles Well... - Speed Force. - stammers Thanks. - Anyway, so I've been doing some calculations. - Mm-hmm? - I think there might be a way to manipulate it. - Mm-hmm? - Maybe even...control it. - Maybe even turn it into a prison. - Maybe. Um, yeah. - Yeah, yeah. chuckles - I mean... - Just a random thought. How do you think one would accomplish that? - See, I don't know... - Okay. - Because the university wouldn't fund my research. - Ahh, mm-hmm. - Why are you so interested in this? Because everybody thinks I'm a crackpot. music - I certainly don't think you're a crackpot. crackling I-- - What's wrong? music - We should go. - Wait. What? - I think we should go. Yup. Guys, guys, we need a little help here! We got a little trouble here! whooshes I don't care about the funny way you wear your hair Someday you'll let me put my comb up there 'Til then you're beautiful and I just stare Party Up Party VOCALS You're gonna rock the party Shake up your routine with a completely new way to clean. New Colgate Total Advanced Health Mouthwash. Shake to activate a powerful cleaning action that removes twenty four times more bacteria. Improve the health of your mouth with new Colgate Total Advanced Health Mouthwash. Shake to clean. Awww! Thank you. Are you drawing too? No. I'm cooking. With paper? Uh huh. I want to see. Now you and Stouffers can cook together. Introducing Stouffers Seasoning Wraps. A completely new way to cook. Just place the chicken on the seasoned wrap, fold, and cook. For deliciously seasoned, irresistibly juicy chicken. Mmmmmm... New Stouffers Seasoning Wraps... You and Stouffers, now we're cooking. whoosh music - Now, Cisco! music and groaning dagger scraping on metal - Savitar says I'm not allowed to kill you, but I can't have you following me around. It was the left leg last time, right? - Right. screams - Scar tissue's a lot more sensitive than regular tissue. - grunting This isn't you! - It is now. - Cait! Cait! yells - This is where the Flashy Flash goes down? It's not exactly what I imagined, but it's cool. So I always wondered how you kept the friction from building up a lethal dose of static charge. - Yeah, that's vulcanized Teflon. It neutralizes any electron imbalance. - Okay, and the-- the White Witch? I'm guessing you know why she's after me. - Well, she's teamed up with an evil speedster from the future, and apparently you developed the technology to trap him for an eternity, so... - You can't be serious. - Totally serious. - An evil speedster? - He calls himself Savitar. - Savitar? And he's from the future? - Yup. - And I build a trap for him? Me? - You. - He wants to kill you before you build it. That's why he's sending Killer Frost after you. - Killer Frost? Her name...is Killer Frost? - Yeah. - We know it's a lot to take in. - Well, to be fair, you're basically telling me I'm Sarah Connor in "Terminator." - Well... - Uh, more like... - Miles Dyson. - Yeah, but good effort, though. - So wait. You're telling me my ideas about the, um... - The Speed Force. - Speed Force, being able to control it, manipulate it, all of that... I'm right? - It appears so. chimes - That's me? laughs Nobel Prize? All of that? - In the future, yeah. - sighs - Look, Tracy. chimes We need your help. We need you to build this trap now. - What happens if I don't build the trap? - Someone very important to us is going to die. dramatic music - I'm sorry. Excuse me. - Uh, I know that, uh, normally one of you fellas goes out for the chat, but, uh... I got this one. Tracy! Oh, Tracy! knocking - I'm working. - I can see. I thought you'd like to be informed that H.R. has managed to talk Tracy around. - Ah, perfect. That means we can get to work. - Yeah, there's one thing I need to know first. Outside Jitters earlier, you could've stopped Caitlin with a vibe. But just like CCU, you didn't. - I'm not doing this again. - No, no, no, no, no. You are. I need to know, Cisco. Tell me why you couldn't do it. - Get out of my way. - Caitlin could be home now. Had you stopped her, she would be here. But you didn't! You couldn't! Tell me why! - Because I'm afraid! - Afraid of what? - Afraid of killing her! somber music I'm walking around with two loaded guns here, ready to go off. What if she's hurting Barry or Joe or you and I have to save you and I can't control my powers and I end up killing her? She's my best friend. And I'd rather it be me than her. - Hey. - Hey. How's Tracy holding up? - Ah, we'll see. Um... throat Have you told Cecile about us yet? - Cecile is the only thing... normal I have in my life right now, and I like having something normal. If I tell her about all this... that goes away. - But if you don't tell her... - There may not be an "us." - Mm-hmm. Joe, there's no such thing as normal. Love is the only thing that makes the fight worth it, and it's the only thing that's gonna get us through it. - Guys. Guys, there you are. We got a big problem. Tracy's gone. music music MOMS KNOW THEIR KIDS NEED LOVE, ENCOURAGEMENT AND MILK. WITH 8 GRAMS OF NATURAL PROTEIN, AND 8 OTHER NUTRIENTS TO PROVIDE BALANCED NUTRITION. MOMS KNOW KIDS GROW STRONG WHEN THEY MILK LIFE. Good morning! AND 8 OTHER NUTRIENTS TO PROVIDE BALANCED NUTRITION. Um, I got something on this, but I'm not quite sure what it is. It's Jelly. Definitely Jelly. It's already coming out. Does Tuesday work? Treat your clothes better with new Tide PODS plus Downy. Cleans and conditions in one step. It's got to be Tide Introducing RITZ Crisp & Thins. A new chip that's deliciously thin & oven-baked to perfection. With spectacular flavor. Crisp & Thins. The new taste from RITZ. Try them. In four flavors. Hi, I'm Paul. I switched to Sprint because all networks are great. We're talking within a 1% difference in reliability of each other. With Sprint's Unlimited plan and my amazing iPhone 7 I've got all the data I need to learn the things I want to do. Fourth video today. Good thing I don't have to worry about overages. (VO) Unlimited. $30 per month per line for 4 lines. And now for a limited time, your fifth line is free. Even better, get the awesome iPhone 7 on us. And with iPhone Forever, you can upgrade to the latest iPhone every year. For people with hearing loss, visit Sprintrelay.com - I checked CCU, her apartment, and Jitters. Tracy's not in any of them. - I'll bet you Savitar and Killer Frost are hunting her down as we speak. - H.R., you were with Tracy last. How did she seem? - Rattled, Miss West. Rattled, but I gavher a rousing and reassuring pep talk, so I think she's okay. - Oh, that's why she left. - That's not why--look, I will have you know my book on motivational speeches, "All's Wells that Ends Wells"-- - Tracy is in danger. - You're right. Iris! Focus! - What? - We need to find her. Now. - Yeah, we gotta find her. - sighs Where else could she be? - Oh! fingers Why don't we start with her future hologram, right? That's--that would give us insight into her psyche, no? - Of course, yeah. - That's pretty good. - Thank you. - Thanks. - You're welcome. beeps - sighing music - She's cute. - This is creepy, right? - Yeah. - I find her charming. Do you think you could screenshot a hologram? - Go back to that last one. - Yeah, there's another one like it. - Whoa, whoa, look at that. Zoom in. - Yeah. Eppur si... - fingers Eppur si muove. Tracy, you blessed paramour of science. Gang, I know exactly where she is. music Eppur si muove. "And yet it moves." Galileo's famous statement uttered moments after being forced to recant his theory that the Earth revolves around the sun. "And yet it moves." Mocha Flash for me. A Zoom for milady. - Thank you. - You're very welcome. - How did you know I was here? - Um, I might have done a bit of holographic stalktag. I stalked you holographically. - You mean, in the future, I'm still obsessed with a 500-year-old Italian polymath? - laughing Yes, it would appear so. - I'm sorry I ran off. I just... - No. - Just needed to clear my head and think... - Of course. - And this is where I do it best. - Well, I can see that. That statue is nothing if not inspiring. Concrete beard, foreboding, smart. - Totally inspiring. - Yup. - You know, Galileo's peers thought he was a crackpot too. - Is that right? - Yeah. And I used to find that comforting. - Oh. - But then when your team showed me the future and showed me that my crazy ideas aren't so crazy after all, I just felt more intimidated than ever. - Well, I can see that. It's like you're sitting in the shadow of greatness. Your own greatness, right? - Exactly! It's like I've failed so many times. That's all I know how to do. I don't know how to be that... brilliant woman in the hologram. But you wouldn't understand. You are a born genius. - Yeah, about that. Um, I'm not... technically a genius. That was a cheap thing to do. I'm sorry I misled you about me being a genius. The point is, you... are...a genius. You are. I know it. I can--I can feel it. It's right there. It's right there, just brimming just below the surface. - It is? - Yes, absolutely! Yes, it is, Tracy. And you can defeat Savitar. All you need is to just believe in yourself. And for what it's worth... I already do. - sighs at door - softly - Hi. - Hey. I didn't know you were dropping by. - Yeah, well, if you had read any of my texts, you'd know. - Yeah. Um... I'm sorry. - I know. It's why I'm here. Look, I-- You know, it doesn't take a detective to see that something's not right. - Look, Cecile-- - Is it because I said, "I love you," this morning? Because, Joe, it's--it's okay if you're not ready to say it back. - No, no. It's not about that. - No? Well, then what's going on? 'Cause you've been acting weird all day. I mean, not just with us this morning but at work with that meta case. You gotta give me something, Joe. - All I can say is... that part of my life is very complicated. And if you were to become part of that, your life would be very complicated, and it would change us. And I mean change us forever. - softly That's not a bad thing, you know. It's called growth. - And then I was thinking about... what you said this morning, and it told me where you were. It also showed me where I was, and... and you add those complications, and I think we should stop seeing each other. - Really? music That's what you think we should do? - I-I-I think it's the best thing for both of us. - Here I was, thinking that being together was the best thing for both of us. I guess I'll, uh... I'll see you around the station, Joe. at door gasping - Cecile! - Joe! - No! Guarantee you I'm faster. - Joe! - Caitlin... we can talk about this. - I'll talk. You listen. In an hour, you're gonna get a message with an address. Bring me Tracy Brand, or I will kill your little sweetheart. - sobbing Joe. - Wait! screams music - Cisco, can I have a quick word? - Not now, Julian. - Listen, please, mate. Just--just hear me out. dramatic music I know you're terrified of losing her. So am I. I know you're--you're worried about not being able to control your powers, but I know you can. I don't think your abilities have ever come from a place of--of negativity or--or hate. They come from somewhere good. They come from love. And if you can find it in you to stop her, then I really think we can save her. Cheers, mate. - Hi. Yeah, you know how I said, you know, we were gonna keep you safe? on leg - Um, yeah. - So, um, now I need to ask you to do something dangerous. music swells - Cecile! Are you all right? - Joe! I'm okay. She didn't hurt me. - That's because killing you... does nothing for me. music Killing you, Tracy? That's everything. Hand her over. - You don't have to do this. - Yes, I do. - Why? Because Savitar commands it? He's not a god. He's just a man that's using you. Come on, you're one of us. - One of us? - We're family. - We're family? both: We protect each other till the end. - chuckling - How are you doing that? - Savitar told me everything you'd say. You two are more alike than you realize. You see, that's how Savitar knows every move you're going to make. He's always one step ahead of you, because this is all history to him. That's how I know Cisco's in the rafters right now. beeping - Oh, no. clicks whoosh booms - grunts crackling shatters on ground - grunting - It's over, Caitlin. - Caitlin is dead. - Not to me. - Go. Go. Go. Go. - grunts crackling - grunts shouts panting humming - grunts panting - Caitlin. You're alive. panting I'm sorry. I had to stop you to save you. whoosh grunts whoosh choral music - My ascension is nearly at hand, Flash. As I rise, you will fall. whoosh - How do we keep surviving these things? - Because we're in control of our fates. - And how did she know I was up in the rafters? Is she psychic now too? And that thing where you guys were talking at the same time? How do you think she was doing that? - I don't know. She said Savitar told her what was gonna happen. - No way, man. This wasn't just brushing up on days to come. This was precise. Scary precise. Like Savitar was there. - Mm-hmm. - What I don't understand is why Savitar wouldn't kill Tracy when he showed up. I mean, why would he choose to rescue Caitlin? - He needs her for something. We gotta figure out what that is. - Agreed. Thanks to Cisco, we now have a sample of her blood when she was fully mutated as Killer Frost. This? It could be the key to reverse engineering a cure, so... it's good work, mate. - You too. - chuckling Oh, there you are. I brought us some coffee treats. Unfortunately, we were all out of cayenne. Careful, that's hot. - gasps Ah! - Yeah, hot, hot, sorry. How are you? Oh! Ha! Whoo! - Careful. - Ah, how are you holding up? Whew, it's hot. - Well, I'm processing. - Mm-hmm. - That was really-- I mean, the voice... - blubbers - And the "whoom!" - Pshh! - Killer Frost? Savitar? You know some people with really scary names. - Eh, but is it too much? All of us here would understand. Personally, I just-- I just wanna make sure that, you know, you don't get hurt. As a matter of fact, I was thinking-- - I was thinking too. - Yeah? - About Savitar. - Mm-hmm? - The way the light reflects off his suit, it's unlike any other metallic compound I have ever seen. - Hmm, you and I were thinking about different things. What do you think it is? - In Fermi liquid theory, any sort of non-Fermi liquid is called "strange metal." - Mm-hmm. - It's a theoretical compound capable of dispersing heat at high temperatures. I think Savitar travels so fast that he needs that suit to neutralize the charge he builds up around him. - Huh. Interesting. So without the suit, he's just a dude with a bad case of static cling. - Yeah. So if we could build a device capable of harnessing that power, theoretically, we could use his own velocity against him. - And trap him in the Speed Force. Tracy, you are indeed a genius. - I'm getting there. - Well, yes, you are. gasps That means you're gonna stay and help us. Is that what that means? - If I do, does that mean the future's changing? - I think it means mine certainly has. knocking - Hey. - Hey. - Thanks for seeing me. Come on in. So how are you doing? - Joe, I'm fine. I just--you know, I wish that you would've told me what was going on with you. Although I...obviously have some idea now. - It was my fault that you got caught up in all this. I'm so sorry, Cecile. - Joe, me too. Look, I-- - When you told me that you loved me this morning... I froze. - Yeah. - I knew that it meant that we moved up a level in our relationship. And...for me, that level comes with a lot of baggage. - Like Killer Frost and The Flash? - Yeah. - So you thought that pushing me away was the thing to do? - I thought that I was protecting you. Clearly I was wrong, because not only did I lie to you. I lied to myself. And you know what? I'm done with that. sentimental music And I'm done with this. Thank you for not making a big deal about me wearing this. Cecile Horton... - exhales - I love you. - chuckles - I love you with all my heart. And I'm sorry that I was dishonest with you. And from now on, there will be no secrets between us. - exhales laugh giggles clears throat - Okay. - Mm. - I should have told you a long time ago. But it's not bad. Wally! - Hey, Dad. - Hey. How was it? - It was--yeah, it was great. Jesse says hi. - So you talked to Cecile? - I did. Told her everything. Told her I love her. I told her that you were The Flash and that Wally was Kid Flash. Don't worry. She promised me... that she wouldn't tell Joanie. laughter - What changed your mind? - You. All of you. I mean, love's the only thing we got in this world. Without it, nothing really matters. - Hmm. - And who knows what we'd become if we didn't have it? How was Earth-3? - Yeah, um, hanging out with Jesse was awesome. - echoing I mean, love's the only thing we got in this world. Without it, nothing really matters. And who knows what we'd become if we didn't have it? - You did this to me, Barry. - I created you? - I created myself. - You're even gonna create time remnants of yourself, but he's gonna kill them all. - Savitar told me everything you'd say. You two are more alike than you realize. Savitar knows every move you're going to make. He's always one step ahead of you. echoing This is all history. - This wasn't just brushing up on days to come. This was precise. Like Savitar was there. - Who knows what we'd become if we didn't have it? - One step ahead of you. All history. - I am the future Flash. - One step ahead of you. - distorted Barry? normally Barry! Are you okay? - Yeah. Uh, I'm sorry. music I'll be--I'll be right back, all right? whoosh whoosh I'm here! panting I'm here! whoosh music I know who you are. - It's about time. - Yes, it is. Everything with you is about time, isn't it? The past, the present, the future-- you know all of it, right? And you know everything about me! About Joe! About Wally. And Iris! You know our strengths. You know our fears. You know how much we love each other. And you know how to use that love against us. All this time, we thought that we couldn't stop you because you were one step ahead, but that's not it! You don't just know what's gonna happen to us. You were there. You lived it. You remember... when you were me. musical flourish music dramatic music - Like I told you from the beginning... I am the future Flash. choral music